


I Heart Aruba

by Missy



Category: Up All Night (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Humor, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Regan have a disastrous wedding night -but the rest of the honeymoon's much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heart Aruba

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Up All Night, Chris/Reagan, tequila, honeymoon

They got plastered their first night in Maui. Absolutely, stone-cold shitfaced, to their eventual mutual horror. Regan woke up the next morning in an ‘I heart Aruba’ shirt and aqua lounge pants. 

But Chris was there – he always would be, she would figure out later. They had some toast in bed and a cuddle led to a kiss, which lead to his massaging her neck and stroking her nipple while she hugged and caressed his back.

A few moments later, Regan spoke at last, for the first time that morning. “Oh God, baby,” she sighed, and gave him one last squeeze a he slid out of her sex, a regret-touched moan that there would be no more.


End file.
